User blog:Arvin30p/Random Shenanigans 13 - Spring comes like a fanfare
'Author's notes: ' Normally, this would have been pegged with a lot of side stories to fill the void. However, I decided this time to make it as few as possible (due to the fact that I am losing inspiration on what to write and the event is drawing near). Anyways, See you all in the next story. Prologue: "Are you ready?" "Yes Master." As I move my hand towards her place, the girl in front of me can't hide her expression as if her insides were exploited in the worst way possible. "No~! "Oh yes." As I said those words, the girl who was in front of me can't shake of the feeling she is trying to hide. Though it was already too late since I have breached her defenseless base and I managed to penetrate through the faux barriers she had. Even so, despite calling me her master, we are not really into master-servant relation. It's more of she calls me that. However, I really can't resist her face as I move my fingers across. "I knew it. Master is so rough. You didn't even let me take a breather for once." "Sazanami, that is because you were asking for me to attack you. Well then, shall I finish this?" "Master, wait!!!" I move my fingers once more and soon, Sazanami loses her strength. "Checkmate." Yes, you didn't know what we are doing all along. Sazanami reacted quite badly when I took out her rook as she tries to shield the king. However, since it was an incomplete siege, The King managed to run away. But I managed to end it on my next round. "Master, that is quite an unfair gameplay you have demonstrated." "But Sazanami, I did it while not having a queen. It's quite difficult for me to make attack formations and in the end; I made too many rooks in the end." "Master, One more round. I feel like winning. So you can have your queen in to your team." "Are you sure? I forgot where the others are?" Sazanami made a grin as I ask her that question. "Say, what time will they arrive?" "Oh. They should be here at 7 in the evening for the Yozakura." "I see... so we are spending 4 hours of our time playing chess and it's still 6 in the evening. Oh well, let's get this done quickly shall we?" "Yup." And so, underneath the cheery blossom tree to where I first say my feelings to her. We played until the rest arrives. Strawberry fields I had a dream; it was quite a faint one. It was during the time I was not a shipgirl. I was currently looking at a certain guy while we are looking at a scenic view which happens to be a strawberry farm. "Do you remember the time we first met?" "No senpai." "Technically, we first met at school. But if we wound up the hands of time; I have a piece of memory that tells me that I have been here since then and I was holding a girl's hand." "No senpai, even if you say that; the first time we met is at school when Kino-san introduced me to you." "Yeah, I was trying to be a bit sentimental here. Thanks for ruining the mood." "Praise me more Senpai." "That wasn't a compliment." And soon, the dream fades as my senses wakes up. As I woke up, I looked at the mirror and I saw myself looking at the image I have right now. "So I don't look like her before..." As I was saying, Master did tell me that humans that gone metamorphosis (tentative name) to become a ship-girl, their body adjusts in order to accommodate the image of the shipgirl she represents. "But who is that guy? His face looks familiar." And so, I wonder if Master will give me the time to recollect my past. And so, with a given Leave from Master, I decided to look around the city. Ushio went with me as well in case something urgent happened to me, but seriously I bet Ushio will draw more trouble than I do. And so, I visited a high school first to look around. "Sazanami-chan, do you remember something?" "Kinda." In reality, I remembered a scene where that person and I were casually strolling around the campus at night to look for UMAs and some evidences for a certain incident. That person, I wonder how much the old me has cherished him. I wonder if he feels the same way too back then. As soon as I recollected those small fragment of memories, my eyes went red and tears started to fall. Ushio came to my rescue and she managed to calm me down. It was around afternoon when we passed some back alley. I have no memories here since I am not used to crossing this, however; this is the only road we can use if we want to go directly to that place. As we walked in this back alley, I felt that there were gazes that are aimed on us as they wait for the opportunity to let our guard down. "Ushio, can you protect yourself?" "I can." "Well then." As I gave Ushio the signal, we started to dash until we reached the end. But of course, some has seen through of our schemes and they laid an ambush for us in the end. But no simple ambush can stop me. So with Ushio and I teaming up, we are practically unbeatable against normal opponents. It was around evening when we have reached the beach. At that time, the Admiral should have been worried since I haven't contacted him at all. "Sazanami-chan, shall we call this a day?" "I guess so." But before we can even stand up, I noticed something on the shore. It was a bottle that was half buried in the sand. I took the letter and I opened it up and I was surprised to see nothing was written. "Nothing?" Ushio's face looked curious as to why a blank paper was inside a bottle. As I thought thoroughly about it, the moonlight hit the paper and little by little; letters were revealed to the two of us. To me in the future, How are you right now? Are you fine? Are you happy? Or are you with beloved Senpai? Of course it would be the best if you are still with Senpai to whom I have loved for so long that even if Kino-san told me to back off; I will pester him until I can get that yes out of his mouth. But As I was remembering things, Senpai and Kino-san were both a year older than I do. But it really is no issue at all. Time is indeed not an issue on how much you loved that person. But I do still want a stronger friendship if that's what counts. And so I say, Are you fine? Are you happy? Or are you with Senpai? Because, after writing this letter; I might not see him anymore. Dad has been quite ill for some time and I have to support his medicine. Even though I can ask senpai for the money on those medicines, I feel like I am just taking advantage of him. So I decided not to tell him Dad's situation. Because if hears that, he will help him without thinking at all. After all, he didn't grow up to have a dad beside him. Senpai as a mom and even though he and his mom were not on great terms, I kinda wished she was my mom. She died after I was born into this world so I didn't know how it feels to have one. In short, we both have something that one didn't have and I wish I can complete Senpai's family and mine too both at the same time. Oh right. Senpai is thoroughly kind and he will not hesitate to hit you when you did wrong. He is the guy who would become your knight even if he feels that he is not one. He is the person who would laugh with you, cry with you and maybe love you for any flaws you have. Ah, this letter to myself messed up already. I am just too fond of senpai. But yeah, I remember the time he asked me if we have met before... the answer is yes. It was before the time you have moved here. I have already met the person who will make my days complete. However, I can't be with him. He is engaged and he is bound to marry Kino-san when they got older. Ah, the end of first love is painful indeed. To me of the future. Please walk forward. I might have been weak before. But move forward. Because, things will not continue once you stand still. Also, I wish I can hear him say 'Strawberry' once more. To Xxxx who was being called Strawberry by many. Please find Senpai and tell him that you love him. Don't worry; you should be stronger now, wiser now and more patient that I was before. Don't worry. This letter will be blessed with all the love I feel for him and he cannot ignore it once he sees this. So, please find Senpai and love him once again. For love is a fleeting feeling. Like how spring comes to pass. Like how we stood and how we held our hands for a short while looking over the strawberries. Please don't ever forget this fleeting feeling that can change the world as you see as fit. To me of the future... I only have one quest for you to undertake. Please find senpai, please find Hiro Raven. - "Strawberry" Xxxx In my sleep, I remembered a time where I was crying all alone. It was such a terrible night. I decided to cut ties with senpai by not appearing at their graduation ceremony and started with my part-time job. That night, I cried tears until I can't cry anymore. I took out a paper wrote something on a piece of paper using the prototype ink that can only be read when the moonlight reflects on it. I took out a bottle with me and placed it inside for me to read it in the future. I carefully dig the sand in the area in order for the bottle not to be prematurely discovered and so, carefully... I ditched the last piece of hope I have so that I can move on and support my dad. And so, I stood up and covered it with sand; I do pray that once I am old enough to live on my own. I will look for him and I will tell him what I feel. Morning came and Master asked me to come and join him in the strawberry fields. Samidare smiled and she told me to wear something that I always wear. And so, with her recommendations, I am ready to meet Master. "Do you remember the time we first met?" Master who had the strange smile is looking at me at this moment. "Yes Master, It was on a research facility you have raided 5 years ago." "No Sazanami, I know you back then... we have come far longer than that..." Indeed, hearing from Master's voice, he is sure that he knew me long ago before I can... Suddenly, I remember the part where he asked me when we first met. Back to when I was a kid. I saw a young boy walking around looking for a certain person. "Are you lost?" "Not really. But the one I am with is missing right now." "Is that so? Let onee-chan find it for you." "Really?" As I remember it, I feel ashamed saying those words to the young boy. "Do you live here? I can't recall if you are living here." "Ah, I am here with my mother. We came from somewhere far away. "Is that so? But this place should be new to you right?" The boy nodded in agreement. "Well then, let’s hold our hands and let us look for her." "Alright." "By the way, my name is... strawberry." "I am Hiro. Strawberry, let's go!" And so the two of us marched to look for Hiro's missing partner. "Master, I remember... I know you since then... back when I first saw you. Back, when..." I can't speak anymore due to the welling up of emotions that just came into me. Master scratches his head and he started walking to my way. "Is that so? I thought we met back then at that research facility. But yeah, I know you back then." "Master, are you just sympathizing with me?" "Yes and no. Yes because you are crying and no because I know the truth. It must have been hard for you right?" I stood up and hug Master and he didn't hold back and he hugs me back. "So Master, or Hiro Raven; I am quite troubled." "What is it?" "I only knew until know that you are actually engaged to Kinugasa-san. Care to tell me the details?" "Wait, I know I told you back then... that is why." Master panicked as he tries to look for a way to escape my interrogation. But surely, I have no intentions of pushing him into the corner. "Master, I know that anyways. So don't fret. Also, you have chosen me already right?" "Indeed." "So Master, why did you hide the truth all this time?" "Because I was not sure if it's you. Though a few months ago, I am convinced that it was you all along." "I see... Sorry for taking it too long to remember. I did die after all." Master pats my head as he comforts me. I always like the feeling when he pats my head. "So Master, is our love story had become something deeper, like with a back story?" "Well... now that you say that, it was quite a grand back story." We both smiled as we remember the times we both shared back in those days. "I love you Master." "So do I." And with that, our reunion has finally come into fruition. Asakaze's spring Whenever I thought of spring, I can say it's a season of flower viewing. It was also a season to start a new. "Spring is in the air!" Matsukaze who happens to be walking beside me shouted those words while walking with me. "So Matsukaze, how is spring relevant to you?" "Spring is the time I can even be with the flowers like you." Matsukaze never hesitated to flirt with me early this morning. Even though I know it was coming, I still got agitated once she does that. "Matsukaze, you are being frivolous again." I lightly pushed Matsukaze away in order not to have hard feelings to one another. "Well, what do you expect from the Day Idiot?" "Sorry if you think it that way. Day battles are nice after all." And so, while we are walking, we smelled something good coming from the mess hall. "It's Kamikaze-nee's specialty!" We both managed to speak that after smelling the scent of it in the air. And so, Matsukaze decides to race towards the food. "Geez Matsukaze, why do you have to leave me behind." I complain to Matsukaze after pouring the coffee to my cup. "Can't you see. Kamikaze-nee is quite popular cook here. The reason why she is good at cooking is because she is inspired." Harukaze giggled as Matsukaze said those words. Kamikaze got a light blush after she heard Matsukaze's words. I continued drinking coffee in order for me to ignore Matsukaze's words. "Anyways, I'll have to go meet the Admiral later. Harukaze, please continue with the duties. Asakaze... You don't have work today and Matsukaze, please come with me. The Admiral wants to ask you about something. "Alright." And all three of them went on their own ways. Boredom is such a thing that can even kill immortals. And such, I am currently bored right now. "It's spring indeed..." As I open my eyes, someone is sitting beside me and currently reading books. "I am i-8. Though you might know me already." "Asakaze. Anyways, why is spring such a great thing not that I don't know it." "Let's see... Isn't that because we got to watch the cheery blossom with our friends and family?" "I see... anyways, do usually bring a book around?" "Yes. But this one is special and dangerous." "So it's a torpedo book." I-8 nodded to my reply. "Anyways, you are quite... grumpy for me, not that I am in position to say that." "I don't mind. It's just I don't much blend in." "Are you a natural-born leader?" "I don't know." "Are you a dictator?" "I can't see myself as one." "Are you a maiden in-love yet keeps it a secret from her sisters." "ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" "Sorry." "Sorry for raising my voice." "I see then, you are just being left out. It's kinda normal since you have met rather strange characters in this base." "So I am just being normal then?" "You can say that. But, I wonder why is that girl with a hat is watching us over there?" I-8 pointed a girl who was staring at that direction. "Matsukaze!!!" "Sorry nee-san. Anyways. I am free today, shall we go flower viewing?" "Eh? Just the two of us?" "Yup~♪" "It can't be helped then. I'll go with you. Thanks for talking to me Hacchan." "You are welcome." And so, we left the submarine I-8 behind. Matsukaze went and show me the best place in the area. "You see, there was a legend that once couples made their promise..." "Matsukaze, what are you saying? There is no such legend." "Eh..." "Also, that guy is the Admiral anyways, for how relevant is that tree? I have no idea. But you need to check the facts first before saying that." "Yes.." "Anyways, it’s quite a good place you got. Did the Admiral mention it to you?" "Yup. Anyways, let's have some snacks... never mind, we just ate a while ago." "I am fine. Let's have them." And so, the two of us casually eat underneath that big cherry blossom tree. A few hours later, we decided to return back to the rooms since we have an implemented curfew at this moment. "Matsukaze, let's head back now." "Wait nee-san. Let me say something first." "What is it?" "The truth is..." But before Matsukaze could say those words, the wind blows and the cherry blossoms started to fell. Both of us were captivated to the scenery that was unfolding right in front of us. "Matsukaze, what do you want to say again?" "Well... I want us four to be here some time." "Alright. Let's go Matsukaze." "Yup." Matsukaze walks beside me and while she was matching the pace of our walk, Matsukaze held my hand and we slowly return to the dorms to where our sisters were waiting for our return. A French girl's first cherry blossom viewing. Commandant Teste currently dining with Akitsushima and Mizuho in the mess hall. "I see... So it has finally come." "Yeah! That is why this time around, while we are not that busy, let's visit there!" "Umm... Pardon, what are you two talking about? Commandant Teste has no idea what the two were discussing about, that is why she had to ask them due to difference in culture. "Oh right. You were just here a few months ago. So, this is the first time you can watch the Cherry blossom." Akitsuhima didn't hide her enthusiasm as she explains it to Commandant Teste. Mizuho continues to sip tea as she listens to Akitsushima's lecture. At the end of the lecture, Akitsushima managed to net Commandant Teste into watching the Cherry blossoms. "While I have heard that spring here is colorful, it was the first time I am witnessing it firsthand." Commandant Teste enjoys the scenery as she watches it with the other Seaplane tenders. "Indeed. Anyways, do you drink booze?" "Chitose-san, please limit your alcohol level." "Shall we call the Admiral?" "Better do so, though he might say no today." "It can't be helped then. But Akitsushima can make it this time?" The rest watch Akitsushima left as she carries the hopes of her colleagues. "Surely, it’ll be fine." "Hic~! Stupid Admiral you could have says that you are going with Sazanami-chan today." Akitsushima is currently drinking her sorrows away as she got rejected by the Admiral. "Akitsushima-san sure loves the Admiral." Chitose who was drinking a bottle of wine started to reply. "It's not like that. But we all do admire him for being able to take care of us." "I see... So why was Akitsushima crying?" "Well, the Admiral is... stuck in all corners." "I don't think I wanna know what happens next." And so, Commandant Teste continued watching. Night came and the Admiral decided to come around and see what was happening. He saw all the seaplane tenders were currently asleep. He decided to sit in a slightly far place and started to drink a cup of tea. "I guess I was a bit harsh on Akitsushima." After he said those words, a reply came to him. "If you want to, you can kiss her? It's not much anyways." "I doubt that. Also, we have quite different cultures." "True enough. Admiral, do you really love everyone?" "Of course I do, I am their admiral." "No Admiral, What I refer to is; do you love everyone on a personal level? "Everyone is unique. But yeah, I love all of you and I am thankful to them for lending me a helping hand." "I see." "So Commandant Teste, do you like it here?" "Yup. Akitsushima-san is quite a handful, but she is kind. Mizuho-san is like a mother. She takes care of us. Chitose-san is like a dad, he looks like a dad who went home from work." "I see. Well then, tell Akitsushima once she awakens to come to my office." "Alright." The Admiral stood up and he decided to return to the base. Spring... It's quite good memory for me. To a future where we all headed Future, I wonder what it's like to be there. But I do know that the future holds endless possibilities and a chance for a lot of things to arrive. "Master, it’s time." Sazanami who have finished preparing the camera notified me as she started to run. "Can’t we just use a selfie stick?" "Master, while cell phone cameras are great, nothing beats more than the old-fashioned camera that can only catch that moment." "Indeed." "Well then, 3,2,1..." "...CHEESE!" Along with the flash of the camera, Sazanami and I and the rest of the naval base were covered with a single flash that recorded that moment. "Well then, we shall now commence our yearly Cherry Blossom Viewing; but this time; we will be doing it at night. So everyone, enjoy to your heart’s content." And just like that, spring has officially begun. - End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature